1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display and image quality improvement, and more specifically, to a display apparatus, having edge-type light emitting diodes (LEDs) as a light source, which prevents light leakage, and a method for improving image quality of the display apparatus by preventing the light leakage.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display (LCD) which is a representative example of display apparatuses, is used to display images on a monitor such as television (TV) or notebook computer. Since the LCD cannot produce light by itself, it should use light emitting from a separate light source.
Mostly, the LCD includes a backlight as the light source in a rear side of a display panel. By controlling transmittance of the light coming from the backlight according to movement of the liquid crystal, the LCD displays images.
The LCD can display the images using edge-type LEDs, disposed on at least one edge of the display panel, as the light source, instead of a direct type light source disposed in the rear side of the display panel.
When an image is displayed using the edge-type LEDs, light leakage takes place in corners of a display screen. The light leakage indicates blurring in part of the display screen of the LCD, compared to other regions.
When the display screen gets darker, the corner regions are more vulnerable to the light leakage, thereby to deteriorate the quality of a displayed image. Thus, it is necessary to prevent the light leakage to improve the image quality.